


Soft Brushes

by OliverRose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And harrys turned on, Bottom Louis, Cause hes like that, Little Harry, M/M, Oh i said it, Smut, Smut though, So yeah have fun, Top Harry, Yeah so they body paint, aw, uni fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverRose/pseuds/OliverRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry strangely enough found himself staring at Louis' ass through his jeans, and something started to stir in his stomach. </p><p>What?</p><p>Louis swore as he dropped a brush on the floor, bending over to pick it up. Harry's eyes widened. </p><p>Oh my god...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Brushes

**Author's Note:**

> So i submitted this on tumblr but why not here right? I got a prompt for it and this was my FIRST one direction fanfic, haha so i didn't even right any other kind yep just larry smut well what do you expect?

Harry Styles sat down on the big bed, looking curiously around the room. Curiosity wasn't usually something Harry gave into, but Louis' room was screaming at him to wonder about. The walls were covered in random scribblings and pictures, his desk covered in empty and half filled paint tubes and dirty paintbrushes. Harry stared at a painting on a easel in the corner of the average sized bedroom. It was a bench next to a lake, empty, but lit beautifully by the sun's rays. It warmed Harry's body, as if he were there, filling in the empty spot on the bench.

"I painted that," A proud voice cut through the silent atmosphere. Harry jumped and faced Louis as he walked back into the room, clean paintbrushes now in his hands, "It's not done yet, though."

"It isn't?" Harry asked, as he looked at the apparently un-finished painting, "It's so good."  
Harry caught the slight pink in his classmates cheeks, before Louis turned away, "Thanks."

Louis and Harry shared art class together, and had been paired to paint an abstract piece over the weekend. Harry considered himself lucky having Louis as his partner, everyone in the class knew how Louis Tomlinson loved painting, and Harry didn't really even know how to paint at all. He was just in it for the credit.  
Harry was always watching how Louis painted. He continuously stole glances his way during class. Harry loved the way Louis would sink into the picture and completely zone out, only focusing on how he painted. He loved the way Louis would hold his brush. He blushed at he thought. Sometimes he got caught staring at Louis, but when Louis met his eyes he'd just smile and turn back to his painting. 

Louis however, thought of Harry a bit differently. He marveled at Harry's long physic, his lean torso and perfect legs practically screaming out to be painted. But he could never gather up the courage to ask Harry to model for him, especially since he wanted it nude...

"So..." Louis said, turning away from Harry to put the paintbrushes down. Harry strangely enough found himself staring at Louis' ass through his jeans, and something started to stir in his stomach. 

What?

Louis swore as he dropped a brush on the floor, bending over to pick it up. Harry's eyes widened. 

Oh my god...

"So," Louis continued as he turned back to Harry, a paintbrush in hand, "I have an idea."  
Harry quickly snapped himself out of his dirty thoughts.   
"What is it?" He said.   
Louis sat next to Harry, putting the brush down, and placing his hands at the hem of Harry's shirt. Harry's heart raced as he felt Louis' fingers brush against his skin as he lifted Harry's shirt up and over his head.   
"If we're gonna do something abstract," Louis said, quickly getting up and grabbing a palette full of paint, "Why don't we get really creative, and I paint on your chest?"  
"Um..." Harry mumbled, trying to contain the heat in his face as Louis sat back down, brush and palette in hand, and body much too close for Harry's liking. Or not close enough, "Sure."  
Louis' face lit up, obviously becoming excited. He dipped his paintbrush into the green paint, thinking that it'd match Harry's eyes.   
"This is probably gonna tickle," He said, his eyes clouding over in concentration as he slowly placed the brush just above Harry's nipple. Harry's breath catched and his body tensed at the feeling of light strokes across his chest. He soon relaxed and sat back, leaning on his hands as Louis painted his torso. He shivered as it traveled down his stomach.

Harry closed his eyes as he felt the soft feeling of the brush, soon accompanied by the cold paint. The paint started to warm up on Harry's flushed skin. Harry didn't know why...but the way Louis stroked the paint onto his skin...

...turned him on so hard. 

He felt the brush leave his stomach, and his finger's twitched in anticipation for it's return. He felt the bulge in his pants start to grow when it did. The brush passed over one of his nipples, causing his breathing to become more erratic. He opened his eyes and bit his lip, seeing that Louis hadn't seemed to notice any of this. Louis' intense stare happened to turn Harry on even more. 

Harry rested a hand on Louis' shoulder, Louis too concentrated on painting to even notice. He softly trailed his fingers down Louis' neck, passed his collar bone, and onto his chest. When he brushed his clothed thigh, Louis froze. Harry continued, his hand trailing up and down the older boy's side, before traveling up to his neck again. The two boys caught eyes, Harry's filled with lust whilst Louis' were filled with shock. 

"Harry?" His voice was quiet, as the curly headed boy leaned in and caught his lips with his. Louis was unmoving for a second, before his eyes fluttered closed and he moved his lips with Harry's. Louis' hands found there way to Harry's neck and his thumbs kneeded into his jawline. The boy's kissed surprisingly softly, but soon Harry's tongue found it's way into poor Louis' virgin mouth, and their kisses started to get much more feverish. 

The forgotten brush and palette clattered to the floor as Harry lay back, bringing Louis ontop of him, their lips never leaving the other's. Their tongue's danced widly in eachother's mouths as Louis straddled Harry, Harry's hands sliding down and rested on Louis' hips. 

The boys broke apart for air, staring lustfully at eachother.   
"Should we stop?" Harry asked, licking his lips through his pants.  
"How can we?" Louis rushed, his lips violently meeting Harry's again. He broke apart for a second to sit up and pull his shirt off, before licking Harry's top lip and kissing him again. Harry's hands travelled down the kneed Louis' ass through his jeans. Louis made a small noise of approval, deepening the kiss even further. Harry growled at the sound and Louis giggled against his lips. 

The position reversed, Louis under Harry and Harry posed between Louis' legs. Soon their clothes were discarded and they stared at eachother's bodies, marveling at the other's beauty. Louis blushed at the feeling of Harry's dick pressed up againts his hole. The other boy bent down and flicked his tongue across one the the smaller boy's nipples. Louis' breathe hitched, and he tipped his head back as Harry started to mouth, suck, and softly bite on the pink bud. Louis let out a long moan as he bit his lip. 

Harry trailed down further, lapping at Louis' belly button, making Louis squirm. He licked the tip of Louis' cock, tasing his pre-cum.  
"Harry..." He whimpered, his legs quivering.  
"What is it Louis?" Harry said, inches away from Louis' face, their lips practically touching.   
"I want you..." He whispered, his lips touching Harry's as he spoke. His hands trailed down Harry's painted torso. He scooped up some of the melted paint and rubbed it on Harry's cheek. They both giggled as Harry caught the older boy's lips with his. 

Harry sat up, staring hungrily at the lustfull mess underneath him that was Louis Tomlinson. Louis' eyes watched as Harry started pumping his dick, and as Harry brought his unoccupied hand up to Louis' mouth.   
"Suck," He commanded. Without hesitation Louis brought two of Harry's fingers into his mouth and sucked down on them, lapping at them and making them as wet as possible. Harry pulled them out and positioned them at Louis' entrance. 

Louis felt both fingers enter him at the same time, making him yelp out. He wasn't expecting both of them. Harry aided Louis in adjusting to his fingers, scissoring them slowly and stroking his prostate, making Louis quiver underneath him. 

"I'm ready," Louis whimpered, and that's all Harry needed to hear. 

He positioned himself and bent over Louis to lovingly kiss him again. Louis' arms wrapped around Harry's neck as he started to enter him. Harry's head was in, before Louis tensed in pain. Harry whispered comforting words into Louis' ear.   
"Relax, baby, I'll make it feel good soon," He said. Louis calmed down at the intimate tone and choice of words. Harry pushed in all the way, before starting out on a slow pace. Louis was already moaning like there was no tomorrow.

Harry's paced pick up, until he was pounding into the boy underneath him, holding onto his hips so hard it bruised. Louis' moans got louder and louder, as he felt himself slipping into new realms of pleasure. 

"Deeper...harder...faster...Harry!" He screamed, clawing at the taller boy's back. Harry did just that. He pounded relentlessly into Louis, his prostate becoming bruised. One extra hard thrust tipped Louis over as white substance spurted from his practically untouched cock. He screamed out Harry's name as he came messily onto both of their stomachs. 

Hearing his name screamed out from those perfect lips, and feeling Louis' walls tighten around his dick was enough to make Harry explode inside of the smaller boy. He collapsed onto his chest, their bodies moving together as they both panted loudly. 

Once their breathing had calmed down, Harry leaned up a bit to softly kiss Louis' red and swollen lips. He sat up more, his hands on either side of Louis' head and they both sighed as he pulled out. Louis brought his hand up to bite on his finger, looking down at the sticky mess of paint and cum all over their stomachs as more paint dripped off of Harry's lean torso onto his. He scooped some of the mixture up, and again spread it on one of Harry's cheeks. 

"It's a masterpiece!" He smiled humorously. Harry smirked down at him, and Louis admired his features, "You're so pretty."  
"You too," Harry said shyly, his face becoming pink. He looked down at the both of them, "We're all messy."  
"We need a shower..." Louis whispered, pulling Harry down to kiss him one more time. Harry pulled away and the two boys smirked at eachother. 

"Care to join me?"

**Author's Note:**

> (my url's flutterniall.tumblr.com btw)


End file.
